Live Like Theres No Tomorrow
by NightmareMidnight-Destini
Summary: Life With Jacob and Bella If She Picked Him. Based Off The Song Live Like Theres No Tomorrow By Selena Gomez. Read, Review, Leave.


_If time could tune into today and we left too many things to say,_  
_If we could turn it back, what would we want to change?_  
_now's the time to take a chance_  
_C'mon, we got to make a stand_  
_What have we gotta lose?_  
_The choice is in our hands_

"Im getting turned after I get out of school Jacob! Its not up for grabs! Im Not changing my mind!" Bella yelled as we stood in my make shift garage. Hopping up from my spot leaning on the wall I walked over to her. Snatching her hand away from where it was running through her hair I pulled her body in till she was in front of me.

"What do you feel Bells?" I asked as I placed her hand under my shirt on on my chest over my heart. When she didn't say anything I continued. " Flesh and blood Bella! Thats what you need. He will _kill _you just for you to be with him! Thats not what you want! You don't have to change for me Bella! You dont have to say goodbye or cut your self off from anybody if you pick me. It would be as easy as breathing." I said as I placed my face in the crick of her neck.

"Jacob.." she started but I cut her off.

"Just give me a chance to be your future Bella. Please. I'll be here in till your heart stops beating Bella." I said pulling her closer to me. When she didn't say anything I raised from my place on her neck and look at her face seeing watery eyes and a red face.

"Jacob I don't know what my future will be like with you." She said while looking away from my face and to the ground below us. Placing my hand on her chin I lifted her face up to that she was looking in my eyes. Then I felt it. The ground cracking and everything around us going black. The strings holding me to the Earth where gone and she was the only thing keeping me here. Seeing her face shift I took it as she felt it too.

"The only way to know the future is to make it with me Bella." I said before I smashed my lips to hers. Feeling her hand lace in my hair pulling me closer I felt a tear slide down the side of my face. Finally.

_Live like there's no tomorrow ('cause all we have is here right now)_  
_Love like it's all that we know (the only chance we ever found)_  
_Believe in what we feel inside,_  
_Believe and it will never die._  
_Don't ever let this life pass us by._  
_Live like there's no tomorrow._

"Is this going to hurt Jacob?" Bella asked from her spot under me. Trying to take her mind off what was about to happen I kissed down stomach and placed her legs over my shoulders. Looking up at her I watched as her face of worry melted and her back arched. Holding her hips down I watched as her hands gripped the covers and her face turned red.

Moving my hand to help my mouth I drink up the sounds and moans that where coming from her mouth. Moving my mouth I continued to move my hand while I moved my lower body towards her. Her head shot up at the surprise entry and her eyes started to water up. Leaning down I kissed her tears away and slowly started to move my hips.

"It will feel better in a little while baby. Im sorry." I said as I took her hands and brought then above her head while I shifted my hips and circled them. Seeing the look of pain change to one of pleasure I let go of her hands and smirked as they moved to my back and began to claw at it.

"Open your eyes." I said as I leaned back and circled my hips again. Seeing her eyes flutter open and her look at me with glazed eyes I sped up my movements loving the sounds she was making. I smiled down at her.

"Jacob..." she said making me raise an eyes brow as I looked down and watched us come together and me leave her again and again. "Jacob...I...I love you." she said making me freeze. My head snapped up as I seen tears in her eyes and her chest heaving up and down in fast breaths.

"Say it again." I said as I leaned down to that I was face to face with her once more. Seeing her eyes brighten I kissed her and started back again in faster and harder movement as she said those three words over and over again.

_If there never was a night or day and memories could fade away_  
_Then there'd be nothing left but the dreams we made._  
_Take a leap of faith and hope you fly, feel what it's like to be alive_  
_Give it all what we've got and lay it all on the line._

_And we can find a way to do anything if we try to..._

"DON'T LIE TO ME BLACK! IM NOT FUCKING STUPID!" Bella yelled as she threw a picture frame at me. Ducking just as it came at me I flinched when I heard it crash to the wall behind me. Feeling myself starting to get angry I responded.

"Damn it Bella I don't even know that woman!" I yelled as I stuck out a arm to point at the phone that was on the table between us. The same phone that had a message from a girl on the screen that was talking about sex. That was the last time I let Seth borrow MY phone. Trying to walk around the table I dodged another frame that came flying my way.

Seeing her back up trying to find something else to throw I seen an opening. Taking it I walked over to her just as she was picking up a snow globe I had got her for our 5th year anniversary. Picking her hand up in one of mine I used the other to remove the snow globe from her hand and place it on the shelve beside us.

"DAMN IT BELLA LISTEN TO ME!" I yelled in her face. Seeing that she wasn't going to calm down I placed my hand over her mouth ignoring at her biting it.

"The girl in the phone is one of Seth's girl. I swear!" I said as I banged our hands to the wall above us for infuses and threw my head back and look at the ceiling. Feeling wetness on the top of my hand I looked back down at her face and seen that she was crying. Letting my hand leave her mouth I waited for her to talk.

"Im sorry." she said in a broken voice. Feeling a pain go through my heart I let go of her hands and placed them around my neck. Placing my hands on her legs I wrapped them around me and brought my mouth to hers. Bringing her back to the wall I kissed her while I used one hand to wipe away her tears.

Moving my mouth from her lips I kissed down her neck as I unbuttoned her shirt and slid up her skirt. Biting her collar bone I listen as she repeated sorry over and over again. Nodding my head I watched as her hands unbuttoned my cargo shorts and brought my lips back to her neck. When I felt that there was no cloths between up I slide into her while I bite her neck hard enough to leave a mark.

_Live like there's no tomorrow ('cause all we have is here right now)_  
_Love like it's all that we know (the only chance that we ever found)_  
_Believe in what we feel inside,_  
_Believe and it will never die._  
_Don't ever let this life pass us by._  
_Live like there's no tomorrow._

Walking on the beach I watched as my pack brothers played with their kids or sat with their wife's Looking down at my hand I seen a white one join mine. Smiling I looked up at my girlfriend as she smiled back and giggled. Looking back towards where they where almost done with the camp fire I looked at Sam and waited for him to give me the signal.

"Bella." I said while we walked back to the pack. Hearing a small 'humm' from her I wrapped an arm around her.

"You know I love you right." I said while watching out feet as it brushed the sand. When she didn't respond I looked at her face seeing a scared look come across it. Stopping I turned towards her with a ' what ' look.

"Your not trying to break up with me are you?" She said in a small voice as tears began to fill her eyes. Pulling her close to me I placed my face in her neck like I always did. Shaking my head I kissed where I placed my mark on her. Pulling back I seen her eyes clear and her face change to one of relief. Starting our walk back to where the fire was ablaze I looked up and seen Sam give me the look I needed.

Waiting in till we where in front of the fire I walked in front of Bella and turned my body towards hers. Taking her hand in mine I almost laughed when I seen the look on her face. Looking at where my father and her father where sitting I took a deep breath and locked my eyes with hers.

"Bella, ever since I was little I knew you where the one. I remember when I shoved mud pies down your pants and you said I wasn't your play play boyfriend anymore." I said making everyone laugh and her face flush.

"About a week later you felt and you didn't come back for about... well in till you where 16. It broke my heart. But I made sure that when you can back that I was the one your spent your time with, and I was. I went through it all with you. And yet I still feel like my love for you is strong as ever. When we first got together you told me that you didn't know what your future will be like with me. Well your about to find out." I said as I got on one knees and laughed when I seen her eyes go wide.

"Bella this is our future. For us to be together forever. I will stick by you when you hate me and want me to go away. I will be with you when you get pregnant with our pups and turn into a drama queen. I will take over when you feel like ripping your hair out when the baby gets here. I will be there for you no matter what." I said while I turned to Sam and got my mother's ring from him. Seeing tears run down Bells's face I placed the ring in front of her.

"Will you marry me and become Mrs. Bella Black ?" Seeing her head bob up and down I placed the ring on her finger and got up to spin her around while crashing my lips to hers.

_Be here by my side,_  
_We'll do this together,_  
_Just you and me._  
_Nothing is impossible._  
_Nothing is impossible!_

"Baby I know it hurts. But you need to push." I said while I stand beside Bella. Looking down at the doctor that is between her legs I flinch as she almost breaks my hand by gripping it to hard. Kissing her on her forehead I whisper words trying to calm her only for it to back fire.

"YOU DID THIS!" She yelled while throwing her head back and squeezing me hand. Feeling my eyes go wide I heard her mother giggle.

"What? How?" I say.

"THESE ARE YOUR TWINS AND YOU PUT THEM HERE! I WILL KILL YOU!" She said while looking at me with narrows eyes and clenched teeth. Feeling my eyes so wider I shake my head and try to come up with something to say. Right when I came up with the perfect comeback I seen her relax and heard two crys sound through the room.

"One boy, one girl." I heard the nurse say as she went to clean them off. Looking back at Bella I seen tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Letting go of her hand I reached out my arms when the nurse offered to let me hold on while Bella held the other. Looking down at my son I seen light brown eyes and tan skin. His hair was also a light brown like his mothers and he was looking back up at me with a smirk. Looking over to Bella I seen her holding a light skin girl who had the greyest eyes I have ever seen. Her hair was cooper like mine and she was pouting up at her mother who smiled back. Looking back down at my soon I seen a evil look on his face. Then he smirked again. _Wait.. can babies smirk?_ I thought. He did the smirk one more time before letting out the loudest cry he could.

Eyes going wide I looked around for help. Seeing Bella laughing I looked to her mother. Seeing my despair she rushed over to help.

_Live like there's no tomorrow ('cause all we have is here right now)_  
_Love like it's all that we know (the only chance that we ever found)_  
_Believe in what we feel inside,_  
_Believe and it will never die._  
_Don't ever let this life pass us by._  
_Live like there's no tomorrow._

"SHE'S TOUCHING ME!" Billy Jr yelled as his sister held a hand in front of his face. Looking up from the news paper I raised an eye brown and looked to Bella who looked like she was about to explode. Laughing at her I pushed her back down in the chair from where she was about to go over to them.

"I got it baby." I said while kissed her. When she let out a breath and I smiled at her. Turning back around I walked over to the twins.

"SHE'S TOUCHING ME, SHE IS TOUCHING ME!" Billy yelled again. Shaking my head I leaned down so that was on their level. Turning towards Sarah I put on my daddy face.

" Baby girl why are you touching him?" I said playing along almost breaking my cover when I seen her pout. Crossing her arms she sticked her little tongue out at her brother and marched over to her mother.

" MOM! Daddy is taking Billy's side again!" she said while she stomped her foot. Picking up her brother I walked back over to the table and placed him in a chair and did the same with her.

"I did not. I just wanted the fighting to stop." I said making a face at her. Seeing her face turn to happy I smiled. Sitting down at the table I picked back up the news paper. I heard Bella tell Billy to stop throwing food at his sister and I counted down. 4...3...2...1.

"DADDY BILLY IS HITTING ME!"


End file.
